A not so Silent Return
by Ellisama
Summary: Like the title says: Minato and Kushina are returning to Konaha after 15 years and, ofcourse, creating a total chaos. But why did they return? And why did they claim to be dead in the first place? Please Review if I should continue.
1. A Silent night

_Enjoy reading my prologue. If you would like me to continue, please review._

_Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

A silent return - Prologue

Silence. The entire city was covered by a deep slumber, in a dark, yet starry night. It was quiet; the only sound which could be heard was the noise made by a cat who was hunting a mouse through the entire city and two people who were entering the city gates. Because everybody was asleep,people didn't know they did, otherwise they would have caused quite an uproar. The only people who were awake, were the two guards, but because they weren't actually paying attention, they thought they were just two average citizens, returning home. If only they knew..

"Minato?" the woman asked the man "are you sure this is such a good idea?" she asked with a quiet, yet beautiful and graceful voice, which could easily be mistaken for the wind. It sounded full of doubts and curiosity, which was a strange combination.

"Of cource" The man whispered back with a lower, yet cheer full voice. Other than his wife, his voice was full of confidence. "don't be afraid" He assured her.

"I'm not afraid!" Hissed the stubborn redhead back, making her husband jump and shush her up, which didn't made her happier than she already was.

"don't worry, I'm nervous to. All we need to do is go to the hokage tower and than we'll get to see or son!" He said as he pointed to the tower like building with a happy grin on his face. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" He added, which caused his wife to glance madly at him. 'wrong move' popped up in his mind.

"That's the point! So many things could happen! They could think were an illusion, or spies or anything which could possibly be a treat! In case you forgot, we're ought to be dead, remember? We didn't just go on a Holiday trip or something!" She whispered quit loud to him. "shush up, you're ruining our secret and **silent** return!"

But he was to late. Their 'secret' return wasn't such a 'secret' anymore due to their silence, or actually the lack of it. A certain hokage, who was sleeping under a mountain of paperwork, woke up, and sensed their presence. Well, actually, she only noticed a strange new presence which she couldn't quite place. It was Familiar, Yet unfamiliar. It could only be...

But no, she thought. It couldn't be. They were dead.

Or not?

* * *

Well, thank you for reading this short prologue. It's just an experiment. If you like it , please review me and I will continue.

As always, have a great day/night/whatever:

Ellisama


	2. The Chaos begins

_Thank you for all the reactions. It really encouraged me to continue. Although not everybody took the time to review I got various mails (16) about 'story alert' and that people favorited it. THANK YOU! I really needed that. By the way, if anybody if good at phisics, I also need help with that. Well, Here's the first chapter: the Choas begins. Let's begin with Tsunade, shall we?_

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**_Chapter one - The Choas begins_**

Silence. It seemed to be a peaceful night. It was meant to be a peaceful night. But, of course, not for the godaime hokage. No, she had to be buried under a mountain of paperwork. Tsunade had never liked the paperwork and easily fell asleep during her most boring duty. And so, today was no different. Or was it?

About 5 in the morning, a weird, strange presence and some noise appeared. It was familiar, yet unfamiliar. It was... Far more interesting than her paperwork. So she made an attempt to take a look, but before she actually could, the presence grew stronger. She started to recognize it. No, it couldn't be. 'my mind is playing with me again' she thought. It wouldn't be the first time. But this time, her mind wasn't and it would soon prove it was right, because only three seconds after this calming thought the chaos began with a flash.

Konoha's yellow flash to be specific, followed by his wife, who smiled at her uncomfortable. Her husband greeted her with a happy smile gave her a look full of compassion, after seeing the huge amount of paperwork. "Got promoted, Tsunade?" His wife obviously had an other opinion of how to react. But Tsunade could not react. She could just watch the two, unable to move her lips and speak, unable to believe her own eyes. It just couldn't be. 'This is a dream' she thought. It just couldn't be. It just couldn't be. They were dead. She was asleep. Viva la Logic.

Finally, she regained her speech. "How..?" Was the only thing her lips could manage to produce. It was a question who had been lingering in the room from the moment they opened the door. A question who symbolized her unbelief.

The blonde recognized her state of inner chaos and stopped grinning. He was serious now. "Well.." he started, wanting to explain why, how and when, but his wife shut him up. "It is quite complicated and we are tired, so you own us an explanation. But first.." she said with a voice who was a mix of nerves and reasonability "We need to prove we are really who we say we are." She finished wisely, which proved Tsunade enough. This wasn't a dream, this wasn't an illusion. This was real.

_'OMG'_ She realized, making her head go crazy. '_THIS IS REAL!'_ "Kushina?" Her lips asked without thinking. Her entire reality was being torn apart and she needed the assurance of the former hokage and his wife. "Is it really you, Minato?" She said while gazing at the two. His features, they were so alike. She had seen them a thousand times in the past years in the face of Naruto Uzumaki. And her smile, yes, it was just like it had been before. But then she recalled the day would soon be dawning. People would wake up, Sakura would probably visit her in only a matter of hours. If she would see an older version of her team mate, she would probably totally freak out. Speaking of him, he would probably also visit soon for their new mission. He was probably already on his way. She had to send him a way. 100 years of intense terapy would not be enough to cure the enormous shock he would get when he just saw his parents standing before him. Maybe he would even loose control and that would make things even worse. She had to hide them, or at least the blonde, who was a spitting image of his son and even a fool would be able to link them. But she had to know.

"Why are you here?" her lips spoke out her curiosity.

"To see him, to stay." Kushina answered immediately, with the tone of a real mother, longing to see her child.

"He is coming this way right now" she answered, of course immediately understanding who was talking about. "But you will have to hide, I doubt if he would be able to handle the shock of seeing you." She spoke stern.

"How do you mean?" The older blonde asked, his face like a puzzle.

"He doesn't know anything about you, but only a fool would not see you two are related. Eccept for the wiskers, the smile and the age, you two could be twins." She said, while her heart was beating faster and faster: He was near. She only had time to hide one of the two.

"Quick, hide there, behind the paperwork." She said, pushing the in the right direction. He maybe could be clueless sometime, but he understood perfectly why. He felt it, which made him and his wife to smile nervously.

"He's coming" Tsunade added unnessary. The tension broke, the door opened.

_I think I just gave her an headache... Well, of course, you all know who is going to enter the room... _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be bigger and will contain more choas, because when the dead are resurected, it sure causes an uproar, ne?_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! P**_

_Ellisama_


	3. A Feeling

Yeah!!

ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Quite long, isn't it? I wan't to thank all the people who reviewed. ARIGATO, BEDANKT, MERCI!

Oh by the way, I forgot the disclaimer in the past chapters so:

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I only own my piano and few pens and papers...XD

* * *

**Chapter two - A Feeling**

Silence. The day was dawning with in a relative peaceful konoha. Most people were obvious still asleep, but not for Naruto. Yesterday, Tsunade had promised him and Sakura a new mission. He was really excited about it because the last missions they had were D-rank and quite boring. But this wasn't the reason of his early wake up, which was highly unusual for a noisy sleeper as he was. In the middle of the night, a strange feeling woke him up and just didn't gave him any rest. He eventually tried to ignore it, but he couldn't completely let it go, so he didn't slept any more. So, when the first beams of sunlight reached the earth, Naruto stood up, ate some old ramen he stored in his fridge and left the tiny apartment for Tsunade's office, still thinking about the strange feeling. It didn't fade after a few hours, actually, it grew only stronger. Something was wrong, blonde had figured out. But what could cause him to feel this way?

He kept asking himself many questions during his walk to the Hokage tower, and thought of some (sometimes very stupid) theories, like: 'Maybe someone is eating the best ramen in the world right now' or 'Maybe Sasuke is on his way to Konoha, and I can feel it'. This thought made him happy, yet sad because not everybody would welcome Sasuke with open arms. Deep in thoughts about what could happen if Sasuke would return (a real chaos), he entered the godaime's office. In there stood a beautiful red-haired woman in her fourties, who's face was calm, but at the same time nervous and obviously suppressing surprise, and of course the blond godaime, who looked like she just had seen death in person.

The godaime regained her neutral facial expression, and started like it was an normal day;"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT JUST RUSHING IN SOMEONE'S DOOR IS NOT VERY POLITE!" She shouted, secretly only to don't make Naruto suspicious.

Kushina was in a great shock. First: her son, who was a Carbon copy of his father, except for some strange things. Second: WHY DID TSUNADE HAD TO YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT. It was the first time she saw her son, but she already choose his side. But then she turned over to Tsunade, wanting to shoot her angry glares for screaming at her son for no reason, but than she saw it. This was just a joke between the two of them. Turning back to her son, she saw he was less than effected by it, he even returned: "Oh, I'm sorry, 'BAA-CHAN'" Which caused Tsunade to yell at him again. "DON'T CALL ME BAA-CHAN!"

Then, he turned to her, finally noticing he wasn't alone with Tsunade. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were talking. Have we met before?" He asked innocently, no idea who he was talking to.

Kushina still was in shock of hearing his voice for the very first time and while she still hadn't fully recovered from her previous shock. _'he's so much like his dad when I first met him'_she thought. Her mind was a total chaos. She felt guild for leaving him all alone at such an young age. She felt longing to take him in her arms and never let him go again, tell him a thousand times how sorry she was. At the same time, she didn't think she deserved the right to hug him and call him her son. She felt confused due to her happiness and sadness. She could only stare at him like a complete fool.

Naruto, dense as he was, had no idea of the inner struggle of his mother, which he (of course) didn't recognise ether. But, she wasn't saying anything, so maybe..."Are you related to hinata?" He asked her, which caused Tsunade to sweat drop anime style. "No, she isn't" she replied, since Kushina was still unable to speak. "Why do you think that?"

"Well," the blonde boy started, feeling uncomfortable for now being stared at by 2 people (Well, actually 3 people, since Minato is to, but he is behind the huge towers of unfinished paperwork, so Naruto doesn't know that XD) instead of one. "She started to blush when I talked to her, and Hinata does that to so..." And another pair of sweat drops fall.

"Anyway," Naruto continued. "I've never seen you around before, but you don't look so unfamiliar... Do you live in Konoha?" He asked the woman who was fighting her emotions desperately (and successfully). "...N-no.. B-But I d-did... Year-ears ago-o." She managed to say, still suppressing the urge to hug and/or apologize to him. "But-t we ar're mov-ving B-Back" She finished with great effort.

"Really! That's great! I'm mean, konoha is the best place on the world... Not that the place where you come from isn't nice... Where are you actually from?" The dense Blonde continued happily. "And did you say 'we'? That's great because it's quite lonely in Konoha when no-one knows you._ Or wants to know you.."_He whispered, just loud enough for Kushina to hear it.

"Yes-s, I'm here with my Hus-s-band." She answered, trying to ignore the voice inside her who was screaming _'I'm talking to my son!' _When she realized what he just had said. "How do you mean?"

"Well," Naruto started, a little bit uncomfortable since she heard him and this wasn't his favorite topic. "I'm an orphan so I know how it is to be alone." He said, trying to forget the 'don't want to know you' part.

Kushina felt even more terrible now. "Do you live all by your self?" She asked him, "I mean-n You don't look so old..." she immidiatly added. She saw his face grow sad, but also forced to answer her.

"I have lived by myself since I remember..." He said matter of factly, with a huge fake smile. But his happy face didn't fool anyone. The room was filled with sadness and unspoken words. Kushina was so mad.. WHY HAD NOBODY TAKEN CARE OF HER LITTLE BOY?

But Naruto turned to Tsunade, trying to avoid the concerned lady. "I'll come back later, sorry for bothering you." And he made and he walked to the door, away from the unspoken sadness which was usually called his past to the happy present of the daily life in Konoha with his friends.

Kushina didn't want him to go. She wouldn't maybe never see him again after scaring him to death with her mother-like concern. Her lips spoke without interference with the mind: "I'm sorry, but since you're the only one I know, may I visit you sometimes?" She said before she actually knew what she had just said. She blushed bright pink in embarrassment.

But than her embarrassment fade away as his face lit up and replied happily: "Of course! I could show you two around! I live over there!" He said, pointing at his tiny apartment, far away. "See you soon!" He said while closing the door, just slowly enough to hear her reply.

"Thank you, Naruto" She replied without thinking.

Then he closed the door completely and left the others in a silent room. 5 seconds later, Kushina broke down, crying of the stress of the sudden encounter. She turned around to see her husband, with a stunned facial expression. He had just seen his son. His son. Their son. He was.. alone. He had always been alone. It had always been alone. '_It is all my fault'_He thought while his wife was mummering the same thing quietly over and over again.

* * *

Sooo.. What do you think?

Please review...

Don't worry, I will update sooner this time... I just wanted Naruto to react like Naruto and not like some sentimental-smart kid, so I watched a few episodes enz.

Anyway...

REVIEW!

have a great day/night/whatever

Ellisama

By the way, did you notice all my fic's start with the word 'silence'? XD


	4. Happiness

_I don't own Naruto, okay? Happy now?_

_Anyway... I need a good Idea for Kakashi's reaction.. HELP! Reviews with idea's would be appreciated. by the way thank you for everybody who read it and/or reviewed. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Happiness**_

Silence. The entire room was unable to speak. It had been to much for all of them. Kushina an Minato were shocked about seeing their son for the first time and finding out that he had been alone his entire life. In some way they were relieved he wasn't adopted so they wouldn't have to go through that, but still... Rather don't to meet him, but having him surrounded by friends and loved once than meet him while he had been alone for his entire life. And it had all been their fault. Of course, there was no other way, otherways they would have tried.

"Tsunade.." Minato asked, breaking the silence. "Why wasn't Naruto adopted?" He asked the older blonde.

"because of the thing inside him" She answered bluntly, without a single thought. Then she realised this wasn't going to help them. But of course it was to late.

Silence, again. Pain, sorrow and which could not be transmitted in sound, no word could describe what they felt.

"But, he was so happy when he entered the room.."Kushina whispered. Her entire body and mind tried to deny the fact her boy was unhappy.

"But he is happy" Tsunade said, which made Minato and Kushina to blink. This was getting confusing. Did they ruined his life or not? Tsunade saw the troubled faces and explained herself: "He has friends now, and people are not as mean to him as they where before. He tries to prove himself, and in my eyes, he already did that a long time ago. The villagers are also beginning to understand that now. Not that he stops with being an irritant kid, but still.."

"And besides, only someone who has felt true pain knows what true happiness is."

A smile appeared on their faces... This was familiar to them. But Kushina wasn't happy yet. "Tell us more about him, I want to know every single detail about who my son is." She said stubborn, like nothing in the world was going to change that. A little smile crept on her husband's and Tsunade's faces.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, You are going to visit him, aren't you?" She answered matter-of-factly. This answer didn't satisfy the mother, but before she could protest, a serious looking Tsunade cut her off. "First" she said with a stern voice. "you are going to tell me why you claimed to be death."

"We didn't want to, but we had no other choice. It was the only option to safe the village from the Kyuubi." Minato said with a sad face. Kushina continued: "We had to leave, we did never claim to be dead, we just had to do what we had to do."

"What did you have to do; I don't get it." Tsunade said with a puzzeled face and a voice demanding for an explanation. She wasn't going to let them get away with this before they told her what was so important they had to leave their son for like 16 years. Then Realisation hit her in the face.

"Does it have something to do with the fact it is exsactly 16 years ago Naruto was born and you sealed the Kyuubi inside him?" She said loud, almost surprised at her own theory.

Minato stared to the ground "yes, it has."

* * *

  
Naruto finally returned to his house. It was as empty as ever, and today it was even more depressing. On this day of the year, most people celebrate, but not for the same reason as he does. Well, somebody has to celebrate his birthday, so the optimist usually did it himself. This year he wouldn't be so lonely, since his friends promised him to stop by. But they didn't know it was his birth day, and because of all the celebrations they would probably not stay to long. 'Why did I forget to tell them it is my birthday today?' He asked himself. He was so used to the 'celebrating your birthday by yourself' and 'they don't care it is my birthday', to tell his friends, who did mind.

There was a knocking sound just when he was baking a cake. Of course he already had bought a hell lot of ramen, but for the variation.

"Hello, anybody home?" someone asked. Naruto ran to the door to see an old pervert standing in front o it with a huge grin on his face. "Ero-senin!" He screamed in joy.

"Forgot it's your birthday? Seriously, you should see a medical-nin, you're forgetting important things at a young age, only old people like Tsunade do that!" He said happily as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Naruto screamed again. "But how did you know it was my birthday?" He asked with a puzzled face only Naruto can make.

"You told me about a year ago, are you sure you are not going to see a medical-nin?" He asked with a fake serieus face.

"NOOOO!!" Naruto screamed again. He couldn't help but laugh at the histeric teen. "Youre choice, but shall I help you with the decorations, which you also forgot?" He joked again.

Naruto wanted to continue his 'NOOOOO'-scream, but realised it was a good Idea so he nodded happily. After 5 minutes work the dull room was a bit less dull and full of laugh.

'This is the best birthday so far...' Naruto thought contently while they were eating some ramen. (the cake was completely forgotten.)

Then there was another knock on the door, which caused the door to open since Naruto 'forgot' to shut completely.

"Ahh, the door ruined our surprise!" Sakura said with a disappointed voice. "Well, maybe it is because you knocked to hard."Ino said, obviously trying to tease her. And, of course, Sakura fell for it. Luckily, shikamaru and some others quickly settled the upcoming fight and so everybody joined Naruto in the celebrations.

Just when everybody was finally quiet there was a loud poof and Kakashi appeared to join the celebrations. "Missed me?" Was the only thing he said before attacking the ramen, without showing his mouth.

It was a big party and everybody was having fun in their own way, which included eating ramen, teasing Sakura, chasing Ino, winning and losing games.

Then there was another knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' was a common thought among the guests, and but Naruto knew.

When he opened the door, the person he expected to be there was there indeed, and wishing him a happy birthday.

* * *

_Who could it be? Well, just think and you know it_

_SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. But I was visiting London._

_Next Chapter is coming soon_

_Bedankt, muchos grasias, merce, arigato, thank you for reading._

_AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS TIME!_

_my best regards, _

_Ellisama_


	5. It's your WHAT?

_First: I was quite surprised only one person noticed the fact people were at his birthday party, while he had just a few lines before stated he didn't tell them. Good job, **InARealPixie**!_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT, NOW HAPPY? IF I WOULD OWN IT, THERE WOULD BE MORE KYUUBI ACTION, A RETURNING YONDAIME AND MORE SHIKAxTEMA._

_Enjoy and review, please._

* * *

Chapter four - It's your WHAT?

Silence. No one in the entire room spoke a word, but their in their head it was less quiet. Before them was a woman they hadn't met before, yet she had something familiar. Behind her 2 other blondes also entered the room. One was Tsunade, well known as the Hokage. The other one was well known to, but only by face, as the former Hokage.

Jiraya's mind then recognised them. If it wasn't for Tsunade, who made a shush-move towards Jiraya and a also very shocked Kakashi, He would have screamed it out. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?' Went trough both perverts's minds. Of course none of them could comprehend, so the only thing they could do was stare bluntly at both of them, who felt very uncomfortable.

But, of course, no one (except for Shikamaru of course) had seen the similarity between Naruto and the stranger. Although for some reason, Hinata started to blush even more than normal. Minato felt very happy, to see his former teacher and student. 'Kakashi still wears his mask... I still wonder what he hides...' He thought with a huge grin on his face. He felt good, knowing they were so close to his son, they were invited to his birthday.

Naruto, as dense as he is, had not noticed the glares between the 3 men. "Everybody, this is..."he began, making an attempt to introduce his guest, then realising he didn't know their names. "What was your name again?" He asked the woman.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. My name is Kushina..." She said with a still uncertain voice, due to the fact she wasn't used to speaking to her son. ".. Namikaze. And this is my Husband, Minato Namikaze." She finished. She had some trouble with the sentence, since Tsunade had told them she had to use her husbands name, otherwise even Naruto would be able to make the link. Then Naruto noticed the other blonde. A strange feeling suddenly got very strong, but he couldn't explain why. The Kyuubi was reacting, that's for sure. But why? He wasn't quite sure if he had ever seen the man before, or could think of any reason why the Kyuubi was reacting this way. He looked so familiar, yet he had never heard of the name. His face, his hair, his expression... He just couldn't figure it out, but it was a bit like... No, it couldn't be.

Then he finally realised something different: He hadn't introduced himself either, yet this woman knew his name. Now he took a closer look at her, her facial expression was also very familiar, he was sure he had seen it before. When they met before, she wore a different look. Compared to the way it was now, it was a bit more confused and maybe shy. 'That's why I thought she was family of Hinata' He thought while comparing his mother's face to the Hyuuga girl's, who was blushing heavily.

But then he noticed he had been silent for far to long, which was in his case very rare, so he broke it by asking his first question: "How did you know my name, I can't remember introducing myself, but lately I am forgetting many things so.." He asked with a curious, yet polite voice. The woman started to blush again.

Indeed he hadn't, but of course she knew his name, since she gave it to him when she gave birth to him. But he didn't know she was his mother, and she couldn't bare to call him Uzumaki-kun or something. Which mother would call her own son like that? She hadn't actually thought about that. She had no Idea what to say, when Tsunade helped her out.

"I told them." She lied the way she was used to lie to someone. One of the things a Hokage had to do was lie in order to protect people, so it came out very natural. And everybody, except for the ones who knew different, believed her immediately. It was a very logical explanation. "Oohh..., and she probably also told you it was my birthday today?" He asked her. Tsunade and Kushina nodded immediately, who hadn't even thought about the fact they knew it was his birthday.

"IT'S YOUR WHAT?" Sakura screamed right after she had realised what he had just said. The others also blinked, (except for Jiraya and Kakashi of course, but they are still in shock so they didn't even hear it XD) being surprised to. Naruto and his parents almost fell back of the sudden yell. Naruto recovered immediately, used to being screamed at, but his parents were completely stunned in surprise. How could a girl yell so loud, and more important, why didn't she know it was his birthday? What did she think she was doing here actually?

"You didn't know it is my birthday today?" Naruto asked with a very surprised voice. Everybody nodded. (again except for Kakashi and Jiraya, since they 1. are in shock, 2. know it is his birthday.) "Then why do you think we are celebrating?" He asked, thinking just like his mom. "I don't know what the others thought, but when you told us you were having a party today, I thought it was a 'the Kyuubi is gone'-party, since most people are celebrating that today. It's today exactly 16 years ago he was destroyed." Ino said. Naruto's face immediately got sad. 'They are celebrating the day the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me, not my birthday. They aren't happy for me, but because they think what is inside me is gone.' He thought.

Sakura, as the only one knowing why his face had become so sad, immediately tried to change the subject to make him feel better. Of course no one should be sad onehisown birthday, even when it remembered you of something sad. "If you had told us, I would have brought you a present!" she said with a fake angry voice. It had the wanted success, Although he wasn't as happy as he had been before, his face was again happy like he usually was. "YEAH, PRESENT!" He yelled loud in joy. He wasn't quite used to the fact many people were in his small apartment, and even less they were celebrating his birthday, and even more less than someone wanting to give him a present!

"You know what, I don't have a present for you either, let's go buy one right now." Tsunade said. Her actual goal was to get Naruto away while his parents could explain his friends, before they found out themselves and comfronted Naruto with it. She shot a meaning look at Minato who understood her plan and nodded in agreement. Narutodidn'tnotice, he was far to happy he was getting a present and yelling "I'm getting a present." which made almost everyone to sweat drop. He happily followed tsunade out of the room, out of the building, in to the streets.

Then he suddenly heard a VERY loud yell. "HE IS YOUR WHAT?" Naruto almost felt sorry for the person who was getting yelled at be no one else then a apparently very shocked Sakura, the only one, other than her sensei, who could produce such a sound.

_See you then!_

_Ellisama_

_By the way: Almost 4000 hits! Don't forget to review, since only 26 of them were taking the time to do it..._

* * *

____

So.. Now you all know what the next chapter will be about, ne? It will be quite a long chapter with a lot of funny reactions and a hell lot of noise. Thankfully you won't be able to hear it through the computer, but still...

The power of imagination never seizes to surprise me.


	6. Reunion

**_Chapter five - Reunion_**

Silence. Naruto had just left the room, and most people felt a little bit uncomfortable. Something just wasn't right, you could feel it. It felt like that little feeling inside your stomach when you know something is going to happen, and together with a quiet little voice inside you head it can completely drive you crazy with only two words: What? When?

"So.." Minato started, scratching his back while thinking what to say next. "I see we got to do some explaining" And he glanced uncomfortable to a stunned Kakashi and Jiraya. Kakaschi suddenly regained a bit of his speech, although it wasn't much. All he could manage to say was: "Minato-sensei?" With a very unstable voice. Could it be, was it really true?

Minato suddenly felt even guiltier then before, which seemed also impossible. "Yes, Kakashi, it's me. I know this is probably very hard to believe, but I am very alive." he said, but he could barely look the boy, no, man in the eye. Avoiding more eye contact, he continued his story. "As I said, we owe you guys an explanation, although the latter part of this group doesn't even know about what..." He ended with a very uncomfortable laugh. Except for one lazy looking boy and the people who knew them before that day, most people were just staring at them in a typical "I-don't-understand-a-word-from-what-your-saying"-look. This was going to be hard. Really hard.

"Well, First, my name is Namikaze Minato and this is my wife Namikaze Kushina. The reason why Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei are staring at us is because we were ought to be dead for the past 16 years." He simply started, like he was telling a student that 1+1 2 is. People now noticed the very notable way the two looked, although the 'ought to be dead for the past 16 years' part made the most impact. , "Anyway," He continued, feeling more and more uncomfortable every second the silence lasted. "Before our supposed death, we were both ninja's, Kushina originally from the Whirlpool country, and I as hokage of the leaf. It was that part that made people REALLY get crazy. 'HE IS OUGHT TO BE DEAD!' and 'THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, HE DIED" were common thoughts among the glaring ones. Although only one was really shocked at this comment, and angry at the same time.

"You" he said as he stood up, in a way that was really terrifying. It wasn't loud, or demanding, it was full of anger and hatred, every body immediately froze. The redhead known as Gaara was for the first time in a while angry and really scary. His eyes were full of hatred, but so empty it was threatening to only look at them. "You did that to Naruto" Kushina and Minato immediately took a step backwards. Everybody could tell on sight that this boy was very capable of killing.

"Yes, I did, and there is not a day in my life I don't regret it." Minato told him, but the rage of the boy was not over. Oh no, it had only just begun. "Regret! REGRET! YOU REGRET IT? YEAH THAT'S GOING TO HELP NARUTO TO FORGET ALL THAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH HE SUFFERED, NO ONE EXCEPT ME DOES!" He yelled at him. Minato was completely calm. He didn't expect someone to yell at him, but he could also see that this boy knew exactly what pain his son had went through. He couldn't be...?

Then Kushina hugged him from behind, which made the boy to move some sand in surprise. But Kushina wasn't scared of it, hell no, she was Kushina! No one (except her son) could scare her to death. The boy relaxed a bit as he felt the warth of the soft embrace. It almost felt like... a mother, the way she told him:"I think I know exactly what you feel, and why." He felt comforted by her sweet voice, but inside it also released something. "You know nothing about it! Only Naruto understands my pain!" a tear escaped his empty eyes.

Silence was more painfull as ever. The sudden outburst of Gaara was another shock for the already shocked guests. "So" continued, while Kushina wouldn't let go of the now silently crying Gaara. "From your reaction, I assume none of you know the secret that is Uzumaki Naruto and the day he was born, the day we're ought to have died?" The even more questioned looks on the faces of most people was a fine answer. "I take that as a yes.., Jirayia-sensei, what do you think, is it my right to tell them?"

Jirayia had a hard time answering the question. Not only was it hard to speak, yet he didn't acctually know the answer. It was his right, but it would be more fair if Naruto would tell them, would trust them with his deadly secret. "No" He managed to speak out. "Naruto has to tell them, or they have to find out themselves. And soon, by the way. Maybe we should... maybe... try to... convince him to trust them. It would be a great time to tell him the other secret." His voice was not what it was used to be, not what it had been. He was actually surprised he had managed it to speak the entire sentence.

"I know" Minato answered. The silence presummed.

"We should party a bit, you know, this is a day we should celebrate!" Kushina said, finally releasing Gaara. The silence grew again.

Then, Shikamaru just asked the question everybody had on their minds: "How did you two actually come alive? I mean, were you dead or have you never been?" He asked in his own lazy tone.

"Well, the answer is very simple, yet very hard. Yes we have been dead, and no, we haven't been dead. It's really complicating, I know." Minato answered with a smile.

* * *

As the clouds grew darker and the harsh wind was announcing the rain and the storm, Naruto felt happy. This would be his best birthday ever. But why was Obaa not her violent self?

"Is something wrong?" He answered with a very sweet smile, afraid for the chance of a kick in his stomache. But it never came. The old young-looking woman didn't even hear him.

* * *

I just had to put this up befor I die in a plaincrash.

see you next time.

ellisama


	7. How to bond with your son: Kushina Style

**Author's note: Mucho Importante!**

**Finally, miss lazy herself dragged herself to her computer to upload this story. The Idea has been stuck in my head for the past few months, but I have been to busy reading fanfictions to write my own. I know, stupid.**

**Anyway, for those who care, I did not die in a planecrash, but hell, I was sooo scared!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! OTHERWISE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WRITTEN IN DUTCH AND THE DRAWING WOULD BE DONE BEYOND POORLY! And it would involve pianos, LOT's of pianos.**

* * *

_**How to bond with your Son: Kushina Style!  
(Part one)**_

11th of October, 8 O'clock.

"Kushina-chan?"

"Yes, Mina-kun?"

Konoha was already alive, ninjas were training and a deeply depressed Hokage was signing paperwork in her office. However, one ninja just woke up in his old, dusty compound. He loved sleeping, hated waking up. Yet he knew he had to. His wife was no longer lying next to him in their hotel room. Of course, he had heard her leave this morning, but his bed was just too comfortable to exit and find out what she was doing. But now he was fully awake, he knew something was off. Kushina was back to early to come back from training, she had merely been away for a half an hour. And the ramen stand hadn't opened yet, so what's left?

His train of thoughts were stopped when his wife entered, fully dressed and grinning happily. _'Why hasn't she yelled at me yet for staying in bed till eight?' _Now he was getting afraid.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, just talking to your little student." She said, her grin becoming a little bit sadistic

Now he was beyond afraid. When Kushina and Kakashi teamed up, things became REALLY scary. He remembered the paperwork of their last stunt. The Hokage monument would never look the same again. Luckily, Kakashi was usually to 'busy' and Kushina was still a training freak.

_'Do I really want to ask this?_' He did anyway: "About what......?"

"Don't worry, I just wanted some _information _on Naruto, and since he is his sensei...." She said, but failed to hide her sadistic grin.

"WHAT!?! Kakashi is Naruto's sensei?" He was just to shocked to worry about his son's fate. On second thought, it made sense. Kakashi had probably requested Naruto, and Sarutobi..... Where was Sarutobi anyway? He wasn't... Dead?

"Don't be so surprised, it's not like you wouldn't want it this way, your student teaching your son. _Although my student would've been a far better choice...."_ she added in a silent, slightly offended tone.

Minato didn't hear it. He was to worried what happened to the former Hokage.

* * *

**_BOOM_**

His train of thoughts was (again) interrupted during breakfast. He was so surprised he fell of his chair, but didn't miss the small smile evident on his wife's face.

'Oh no..' He thought, while his wife had a completely different thought 'OH YES!'

"It came from the direction of Naruto's house, hurry up! We have to take care everything is alright!" She yelled at him.

And so they ran as fast as they could, till Minato realised he was not only wearing his pyamas, he could also use his signature move.

One minute, two yellow flashes and a dressed Minato later, they arrived at the apartment complex Naruto inhabited. Well not anymore. It was completely blown up, kaput, nada.

"Kushina"

"Yes Mina-kun?" She asked with a sweet voice, pretending to be innocent. And failing at that.

"Why did you bl..?" But he was interupted by another crazy blonde who yelled

"MY HOUSE! NOT AGAIN!"

And Kushina felt almost guilty, watching her son almost die of horror at the look of his now demolished house. Of course, she hadn't been worried for a second. She and Kakashi had planned it so, that the complex would be empty and most of his belongings safe. The pervert had of course taken advantage of the plan and had left all naruto's clothes in his apartment. 'For the sake of his eyesight' or something like that. Although she didn't get it, Orange was the most beautiful colour ever! But she had been to excited to protest. Minato was no fun when it came to things like this. He would always lecture her about how dangerous it could be etc.

Well, enough time used to recover, since she still had to get used to her son being around her. And she had just the plan to make it easier. Now, he only had to co-operate with the second part of the plan.

"Naruto, don't come to close to it, there may be some explosives left!" She said, gaining his attention

"BUT ALL MY STUFF ARE IN THERE!" He yelled at her. She, again, almost felt guilty, and Minato's look really didn't help.

 She patted him on the back, guiding him in the opposite direction, and strangely, to everyone's surprise, he didn't complain. "Relax sweety, there is nothing you can do now. Just wait till the anbu have cleared the area. You can stay in our house for the time being."

_'Oh my god, why didn't I see that comming?'_Minato thought "Kushina!"

"If you don't mind, Minato?" She said with a face that said 'Don't you dare to disagree with me!'

"Of course not!" He said quickly, "That's not what I meant, Naruto, you are welcome as long as you please! Kushina, we talk about that later."

Then he noticed his son's look. It was different from last time he saw it. It held much emotion, but confusion was the strongest.  'Tsunade must have told him I'm the Yondaime Hokage.'

"And I want to talk with you to, when where home" He said with a fake grin.

Naruto understood it. He clearly remembered Tsunade's words from the day before.

_Flashback_

_"WHAT! HOW DO YOU MEAN THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS ALIVE!" He yelled at her._

_"Calm down Naruto. It is true. That man you just saw, Kushina's husband, is the Yondaime Hokage."_

_Naruto took a deep breath and let his loud happy go lucky mask slip. "How come he is alive? The technique is lethal."_

_Tsunade signed. If Naruto was calm and serious, things had to be really bad. "He'll tell you when the time is ready, among some other things."_

_Naruto's face became sad._

_"You're not mad at him, are you?"_

_"No! Of course not! He did what he had to do at the time. Ero-sensei already told me there was no other way, and he wasn't really thrilled to do it either. I only never knew he had a wife. He had to leave her behind, because of me." A tear threatened to fall from his eyes._

_"NOT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Her fist conected. "Because of the Kyuubi. And she followed him, that's why he's back. But I can't say more."_

_"But, doesn't he hate me?" He asked like a five-year-old boy. _

_"Of course not! Jiraija always told me he wasn't afraid to die, but very afraid to leave you behind!"_

_End Flashback_

'He doesn't hate me. Maybe I can ask him why he choose me, or maybe something about my parents....'

And with that final thought, they left for the Namikaze compound.

* * *

** So, short, I know, but I'm still lazy, so be happy I uploaded this.**

**Alright, for the reviews. 1st: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**2st: A Poll:**

**Akatsuki is going to be involved soon. So:**

**A1:Good Akatsuki ~ How? No idea yet, but yours are welcome  
A2:Bad Akatsuki ~ An easy one, but not original**

**B1: Good Itachi ~ also means he is involved in the 'Return' Issue  
B2: Bad Itachi ~ Really don't like this myself, but it's you're choice.**

**If you had chosen A1:  
C1: Minato and Kushina already in Akatsuki ~ Position up to reviewers  
C2: Minato and Kushina had been in Akatsuki ~ Position up to reviewers  
C3: Minato and Kushina will be in Akatsuki ~ Again, Position up to reviewers  
C4: Minato and Kushina not in Akatsuki ~ probably, but not the funniest option to write.**

**That's all for today! I will update my other stories also in the following days, so stay tuned! **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BECAUSE REVIEWS AND IDEAS KEEP ME GOING!**

 Ellisama


	8. Notice

I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is not a chapter. Well actually it is, but you know what I mean, right?

Well, to the point: I really hate this story. Yes I hate my own story. That's why I practically never update. Yesterday, I was so fed up with myself for writing it, I wanted to delete it. But then, a great Idea struck me: **REWRITE IT! **

Because, yes I love the idea, but the way I wrote it… Oh I can't even read it myself. I'm actually only happy with the prologue. So, I'm going to rewrite it.

Most things will be the same, only no Jiraija, because, well, he's kind of dead. (though I hate it) And maybe no Kakashi, because he's not really alive at the moment either. But I'm not sure about the last part, since I think this story will be set before the Pain invasion.

But, back to the point, again: I need a little help. What to keep and what to erase? What did you like best in the story? I have a couple of honest opinions before I start. So don't be afraid to be critical! I can take it! I welcome it! And don't tell me it's good the way it is now, because it's not.** I just need backup**

Last but not least: I would really appreciate a **Beta**, because you might noticed: my English is not that good.

I will probably update soon, when I get a couple of good opinions about what to do. New ideas are welcome, too!

Anyway: See you again (I hope)!

Ellisama~*


End file.
